The use of mobile communication devices (also referred to as stations (STAs)) continues to increase among all walks of modern society. The various uses and capabilities of STAs has continued to drive demand for a wide variety of networked STAs in a number of disparate environments. Many applications use aspects of the STA characteristics, such as the increasing processing ability and screen size, as well as environmental conditions to expand use at home and work. One of the most popular environmental conditions employed by applications and advertisers is STA location. In many circumstances, the STA performs a relatively large number of calculations to determine the location, burdening the STA and draining the battery life of the STA.